magifandomcom-20200222-history
Alibaba Saluja/Image Gallery
Mini_Alibaba.png|Alibaba Alibaba1.png|Alibaba Saluja on the cover of Volume 2 Alibaba Sticker1.png|Sticker Alibaba Sticker.png|Sticker Alibaba.png|Alibaba Saluja Punch.png|Alibaba punching Budel Alibaba vs Jamil.png|Alibaba beating Jamil Royal swordplay.png|Alibaba's Royal Swordplay Push.png|Alibaba walks away from Aladdin Alibaba knife.png|Alibaba's First Metal Vessel Alibaba and Amon1.png|Alibaba and the Fog Troupe Mor picks Ali.png|Morgiana "picks" Alibaba up Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip.png|Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip Alibaba and amon.png|Alibaba and Amon on the back cover of Volume 6 Fog Troupe.png|Alibaba and the Fog Troupe on the back cover of Volume 4 Ali's Family.png|Alibaba's Family Sinbad vs Alibaba.png|Alibaba attacking Sinbad Alibaba vs Sinbad.png|Alibaba vs Sinbad Sword and Magoi.png|Alibaba with Amon's Sword infused with Magoi Judar vs Alibaba.png|Judar attacking Alibaba Young Baba.png|Alibaba at age 6 Alibaba vs Kassim.png|Alibaba vs Kassim Vs Kassim 4.png|Alibaba cutting Kassim's arm off Ali vs Kassim Rukh.png|Alibaba vs Kassim Alibaba's_arms.png|Alibaba's with Amon's Arms Fighting the Bear.png|Alibaba with Amon's Sword Ali_getting_new_sword.png|Receiving his new sword from Sinbad Baba's_new_sword.png|Alibaba's new sword Vs Kassim.png|vs Kassim Vs Kassim 2.png|vs Kassim Ali vs Kassim.png|vs Kassim Draw close.png|Being pulled in by Kassim Vs Kassim 3.png|Attacking Kassim Eye of the Rukh Diagram.png Curse Magic.png Gravity Sword.png Alibaba_and_Kouen_EM.png Alibaba_Kouen_faces.png Volume 2.png|Alibaba on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 8.png|Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 11.png|Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu Ren on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 19.png|Alibaba on the cover of Volume 19 Ali MAnga.png|Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2012/9/19 AliAlaCh172.png|Alibaba and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/2/20 Shonen Sunday 44-2013.png|Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/10/16 Alibaba Manga.png|Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/2/19 Shonen Sunday 32-2014.png|Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/7/23 1Alibaba_sketch.png|Alibaba's sketch 1Alibaba_sketch_2.png|Alibaba's sketch Alibaba_and_Aladdin's_clothing.png|Alibaba and Aladdin's clothing 1Early_design_Alibaba_and_Aladdin.png|Aladdin and Alibaba's initial designs, with Alibaba as a gladiator 1Alibaba_and_Kassim_sketch.png|Alibaba and Kassim's early designs Alibaba Anime Design.png|Alibaba Anime design in a magazine Alibaba Body Design.png|Alibaba Body Design Alibaba Face Design.png|Alibaba Face Design Alibaba_anime_design_book.png|Alibaba anime design by Toshifumi Akai Countdown2.png|Countdown 5 Illustration of Alibaba Alibaba-anime1.png|Alibaba in anime Alibaba-anime2.png|Alibaba in an Official art All Characters.png|Anime First Season Charaters-01.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu on a Promotional Poster Alibaba-anime.png|Alibaba using Amon's Sword in the anime Amol Saika.png Young Alibaba anime.png Receiving Sword.png Magiscan.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana on a Promotional Poster Magi Spotlight.png Animated Ali and Ala.png|Alibaba and Aladdin on a Promotional Poster Animated Ali and Ala1.png|Alibaba and Aladdin on a Promotional Poster AladdiBaba.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Characters.png Alibaba_Hakuryuu_Official_Art.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu on a Promotional Poster Magi BD volume 7 back cover.png|Alibaba and Kassim on the back cover of Magi Vol.7 Alibaba OP2.png Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Animedia09-13.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Judar and Kouen in Official scan The Kingdom of Magic scan.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Kouha and Sphintus in Official scan Anime_Sphintus,_Mu,_AliAla.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Sphintus and Muu in Official scan Magi_Anime_magazine_cover.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana on the cover of Animedia magazine Magi_Anime_magazine_cover_2.png|Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin and Hakuryuu on the cover of Pash! magazine Magi_calendar_2014.png|Calendar 2014 AlaAliMor S2 ending.png Alibaba game.png|Alibaba in Hajimari no Meikyū Aratanaru Sekai Alibaba.png|Alibaba in Aratanaru Sekai Aratanaru Sekai Alibaba Djinn Equip.png|Alibaba's Djinn Equip in Aratanaru Sekai Aratanaru Sekai Alibaba in suit.png A08b87d6277f9e2f7e9bb52b1e30e924b899f363.png Magi blue u-004.png Magi blue ch-002.png Magi blue c-006.png Magi blue c-005.png Magi blue c-002.png Alibaba card 01 SSR.png|Alibaba card 01 SSR Alibaba card 02 SSR.png|Alibaba card 02 SSR Alibaba and Kassim card HR.png|Alibaba and Kassim card 03 HR Alibaba and Hakuryuu card HR.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 04 HR Alibaba card 05 SSR.png|Alibaba card 05 SSR+ Alibaba card 06 SSR.png|Alibaba card 06 SSR+ Alibaba card 07 SSR.png|Alibaba card 07 SSR Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 08 SR.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 08 SR Alibaba's Djinn Equip card 09 SR.png|Alibaba's Djinn Equip card 09 SR Alibaba card 10 SSR.png|Alibaba card 10 SSR Alibaba Kassim Mariam.png|Alibaba, Kassim and Mariam in Websunday Backstage Vol.170 ImchukClothing.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana in Websunday Backstage Vol.124 GrownAliHaku.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu in Websunday Backstage Vol.175 Alibaba Muu Sinbad and Kouen.png|Alibaba, Muu, Sinbad and Kouen in Websunday Backstage Vol.225 Alibaba_tegaki.png|Alibaba in Tegaki Category:Image Galleries